Don't leave me alone
by LionellLim
Summary: Izuku was having a really bad nightmare. Good thing katsuki was there for Izuku


Izuku pov

"uh.. where am I? I'm pretty sure I'm already a high school student but why do I still wear my old uniform?" I looked around to see where am I. "well this is my hometown alright but something is not right. I already meet with all might and he passed down his quirk to me so I can go to UA academy. Kacchan and I also--!!" Izuku mumble was stopped when he heard a loud bang on the alley.

"eh? villain attack??" I automatically went to that scene. Well, this is my bad habit I guess?

"hmm.. I wonder who atta-- ka.. KACCHAN?!"

I saw kacchan attacked by that slime villain but I'm sure all might already defeat him. THATS RIGHT! all might! where is he?? I'm pretty sure he's nearby!

I looked around to searched all might but he was nowhere to be found

"Even the strongest hero can't defeat that villain. I guess this is the end for him"

"yeah..."

"NO WAY! ALL MIGHT WILL COME AND SAVE HIM FROM THAT VILLAIN!!" I shouted at them but then they looked at me with their confused face.

"All might? who is that?"

"yeah we never heard that hero name before"

"All might... hmm.. "

what.. but.. All might was popular. Everyone knew his name even all villains fear his name.

"All might is pro hero! don't you know that nam--"

My words were cut by Katsuki's screaming

"FUCKER! LET ME GO!! "UGH FUCK THIS! THIS SHIT IS REALLY SLIMY! FUCKER!!! LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!! I WON'T LET SEWAGE LIKE THIS SHALLOW ME! YOU LITTLE--" Katsuki then activated his explosive quirk but it didn't damage the villain at all. Instead, it gave anadvantage to the villain because he could usekatsuki's quirk too.

"No.. Kacchan... hang in there please.."

Katsuki kept struggling to get away from the villain but it was useless. He looked at the pro hero with dying eyes. And then he looked at Izuku. My eyes were locked at kacchan pleading eyes for help.

"UGH! I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!"

I ran out from the crowd to help Katsuki from that villan

"Deku?!"

"IDIOT!! STOP!!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!!" I ignored someone who tried to stop me. Right now saving Katsuki is my top priority. I don't care if I die as long as I can help Katsuki.

"That brat.."

"Deku..?!"

"DIE IN EXPLOSION!!"

I knew what should I do next because I already fought with this villain before so I threw my bag towards the villain and some of my book hit his eyes. The villain flinched and I used this opportunity to save kacchan.

"KACCHAN!!"

"DEKU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!! NOW STAY STILL KACCHAN!!"

"DEKU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS THING!!"

"NO! I WANT TO SAVE YOU!! IF NO ONE SAVE YOU THEN WHO WOULD SAVE YOU?!"

"NO! FUCKING DEKU! RUN N-MMPPFHHH"

"Just a little longer... DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!"

The villain wanted to hit me with kacchan quirk but I could dodge it easily

"KACCHAN!!!"

I saw kacchan face was in pain. He was suffocated and if he stayed like that he would die. I need to think something else but what! I need all might!!

"De... Ku... Ru... n..."

"HAHAHAHAH YES!! FINALLY!! THIS POWER IS MINE!!"

"kacchan..?"

no response

"KACCHAN!!! NOO KACCHAN DON'T DIE ON ME KACCHAN!!!"

still no response

"KACCHANN!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs while opening my eyes. I panted really hard and looked around.

"h-huh? this is my room but I was--... Kacchan.."

I put my hand on my face and wipe some sweat.

"T-that nightmare was so real.. I-I have to see kacchan now"

I walked out from my room and went to kacchan's room. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer me.

"umm.. Kacchan?? are you there?"

I heard a groan and creaking sound inside kacchan's room

"Who the fuck is that?? it's 2 in the fucking morning"

"I-it's me.. d-deku.."

"What the fuck?! deku?! fucking nerd"

I heard a click on the door and saw a man with black tank top appear before me.

"What do you fucking want you fucking nerd?"

"I-I... I just.."

words couldn't come out from my mouth. I just stand there and shaking like a little chihuahua.

"Well? I won't waste my time on someone like you so just fucking tell me what the fuck you want before I explode your fucking face"

I closed my eyes and hugged him. Kacchan was, of course, suprised by my action

"w-what the fuck nerd?!"

"K-kacchan *sob* I-.. I scared!! I-I had a nightmare about you dying with that slime villain. I-I couldn't save you and I'm s-so scared kacchan"

I cried on his shirt. Well, I ruined his shirt with my ugly sobs so I already prepare for the punch and his cursing about how pathetic I am but I didn't get anything. Instead, I could feel his hand stroking my hair.

"Fucking nerd.. I'm not gonna die that easily especially with that crappy villain like that"

Kacchan warped his other arm around me and he kissed my head

"Come in"

Kacchan guided me inside and he kept his arms around me.

"So, you can't sleep because of that nightmare and you come to my room?"

I slowly nodded and hugged him tighter

"hmm.. lay on the bed deku"

I looked at him with confused look

"Fucking deku I don't want to waste my fucking sleep time"

Kacchan picked me up bridal style and put me gently on his bed

"Ka-kacchan?"

"shut up nerd and let me sleep. I'm so fucking tired"

kacchan laid beside me and he pulled me closer to him. I could felt my face was hot

"can't sleep, nerd?"

".. I-I can't kacchan"

"you're really hopeless deku"

Kacchan warped his arms around me and he took my hands

"don't think about that fucking nightmare. I'm here and still alive right? you can see I'm holding your hands so I'm still fucking alive"

"u-un.. but still kac--"

"shh.. just sleep deku. If you still can't sleep.. hmm.."

Kacchan comb my hair and to be honest it's really comfortable

"I'll wait until you sleep"

"B-but aren't you tired, kacchan?"

"well I can't sleep if you don't sleep, can I?"

I just stayed silent and get closer to kacchan. I put my head on his chest. Kacchan stroke my cheek with his thumb gently. This made me sleepy and I slowly drifted to sleep with kacchan gently taking care of me. Not long after I slept, kacchanslept with me.


End file.
